Pr 17/kjv
: }|1| 17:1 Better is a dry morsel, and quietness therewith, than an house full of sacrifices with strife. }} : }|2| 17:2 A wise servant shall have rule over a son that causeth shame, and shall have part of the inheritance among the brethren. }} : }|3| 17:3 The fining pot is for silver, and the furnace for gold: but the LORD trieth the hearts. }} : }|4| 17:4 A wicked doer giveth heed to false lips; and a liar giveth ear to a naughty tongue. }} : }|5| 17:5 Whoso mocketh the poor reproacheth his Maker: and he that is glad at calamities shall not be unpunished. }} : }|6| 17:6 Children's children are the crown of old men; and the glory of children are their fathers. }} : }|7| 17:7 Excellent speech becometh not a fool: much less do lying lips a prince. }} : }|8| 17:8 A gift is as a precious stone in the eyes of him that hath it: whithersoever it turneth, it prospereth. }} : }|9| 17:9 He that covereth a transgression seeketh love; but he that repeateth a matter separateth very friends. }} : }|10| 17:10 A reproof entereth more into a wise man than an hundred stripes into a fool. }} : }|11| 17:11 An evil man seeketh only rebellion: therefore a cruel messenger shall be sent against him. }} : }|12| 17:12 Let a bear robbed of her whelps meet a man, rather than a fool in his folly. }} : }|13| 17:13 Whoso rewardeth evil for good, evil shall not depart from his house. }} : }|14| 17:14 The beginning of strife is as when one letteth out water: therefore leave off contention, before it be meddled with. }} : }|15| 17:15 He that justifieth the wicked, and he that condemneth the just, even they both are abomination to the LORD. }} : }|16| 17:16 Wherefore is there a price in the hand of a fool to get wisdom, seeing he hath no heart to it? }} : }|17| 17:17 A friend loveth at all times, and a brother is born for adversity. }} : }|18| 17:18 A man void of understanding striketh hands, and becometh surety in the presence of his friend. }} : }|19| 17:19 He loveth transgression that loveth strife: and he that exalteth his gate seeketh destruction. }} : }|20| 17:20 He that hath a froward heart findeth no good: and he that hath a perverse tongue falleth into mischief. }} : }|21| 17:21 He that begetteth a fool doeth it to his sorrow: and the father of a fool hath no joy. }} : }|22| 17:22 A merry heart doeth good like a medicine: but a broken spirit drieth the bones. }} : }|23| 17:23 A wicked man taketh a gift out of the bosom to pervert the ways of judgment. }} : }|24| 17:24 Wisdom is before him that hath understanding; but the eyes of a fool are in the ends of the earth. }} : }|25| 17:25 A foolish son is a grief to his father, and bitterness to her that bare him. }} : }|26| 17:26 Also to punish the just is not good, nor to strike princes for equity. }} : }|27| 17:27 He that hath knowledge spareth his words: and a man of understanding is of an excellent spirit. }} : }|28| 17:28 Even a fool, when he holdeth his peace, is counted wise: and he that shutteth his lips is esteemed a man of understanding. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *